Mamotte Ageru—I’ll Protect You
by Maui-dono
Summary: Finally 6 chapters! What if Kaoru met Kenshin while he was still the Battousai? She fiercely batted him but he ended up saving her from something that shocked her...
1. The Fight

**Description: What if Kenshin met Kaoru when he was still a Battousai and she was the one who could rival him in fighting ability? What if she experienced a few similar things like he did? Kaoru is a little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how many times I pray or imagine it….don't sue me because you'll get what I have: nothing... **

Kaoru remembered it all: before that incident the Battousai had been MUCH crueler, she would have _never_ guessed he end up saving her…

**Chapter two:**

Kaoru grabbed her sword as the leaves crunched under _something_.

"What was that sound"she whispered to Kumara.

"I am not sure dear Kaoru." Kumara whispered back.

"_Disgusting…" _thought the Battousai_, "I believe I'll kill them just because they think they are in love."_

Kumara's face showed his worry, "It was too heavy to be an animal."

"Battousai" she breathed

"_They are well trained. Maybe I can per-sway them to join the Imperialist instead of their independent shi-" _His thought was cut off by what could be a lovely face, except for the death-glare that happened to be glaring at him.

"How in the seven hells did…?"

"You're not used to being surprised are you?" she said through a confident smirk and a strong stance.

Actually, no one had ever dared to plan a secret attack when Battousai was around, let alone actually do it and **succeed**.

"No mater" he shook his head and noticed she was the only one standing around now, "A woman could never keep up with me, not even a strong man-and the strong man has left anyway."

He thrust his sword in her direction, almost lazy-like fast to the common man though due to the fact he was bored with talking already and wanted to get past this woman.

She successfully dodged it.

"That was slow for you, Battousai"

"Whatever woman, seems I'll have somewhat of a challenge after all." He took a better stance.

Kaoru, of course, noticed this.

He swung his sword with his might and god-speed and glazed Kaoru's hair.

"_That was so close…" _she thought in dismay

The Battousai seemed to be highly amused she could dodge like that. His eyes were golden-flecked, not engulfed in his blood-lust flare when his eyes were amber. He still found this amusing and not threatening.

Kaoru's breath was sharp and quick, the Battousai didn't leave his victims alive she knew. She had never been this frightened before.

"_Why isn't he moving?" _she wondered silently, "_Does he want me to make the next move? And where is Kumara? Where is my group of independent fighters? I am alone with the Battousai!" _she was gripped with fear and the Battousai was feeding off of her anxiety.

The Battousai licked his lips, ready for the blood.

"_He is repulsive…"_

He struck and time stood still for Kaoru. She was frozen with fear for a brief half second, which gave her another close call. She dodged the blade yet again but blood dripped from her shoulder and dampened her kimono. She took a sharp breath; the Battousai had the gold gleam in his evil eyes that everyone talked about! She was dead.

He yelled unearthly and Kaoru moaned in fear and pain and dodged him again.

Her bangs covered her eyes and she grasped her arm, "He's not human…" she whispered to herself.

"You're not bad for a wench, too bad I have to kill you."

"You won't kill me!" and with that she thrust her sword and cut his forearm.

"Honto?" he cried, it didn't really hurt…but the Battousai was shocked, _"Who is this girl?" _

Kaoru had her defense stance back in place then Kumara burst from the trees into the open field where the Battousai planned to kill _his_ Kaoru.

**Some one said the Battousai was OOC last chapter. Hai, he was. Does it make any sense to you now? He becomes nicer…um…kuso! I suck at this. I try to be original but I end up confusing people! lol! Please leave comments anyway.**

_Sayonara,  
__Maui-dono_


	2. The Man Slayer

**Rurôni Kenshin**

**Sama: suffix added to a name, indicating deep respect**

**San: respect added to name, similar to 'Mr.' of 'Mrs.'**

**Chan: playful nick name**

**A kiss in ancient Japan is a bigger deal than what you may think**

**Just so you know some Japan background **

**I use several Japanese words but I usually put the meaning after it, now you'll learn Japanese :) **

Description: What if Kenshin met Kaoru when he was still a Battousai and she was the one who could rival him in fighting ability? What if she experienced a few similar things like he did? Kaoru is a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how many times I pray or imagine it….don't sue me because you'll get what I have: nothing...

Mamotte Ageru: I'll Protect You

By Maui

**The Man Slayer**

Kaoru looked Kumara Tokosai in the face.

"I am sorry I do not…."

Kumara looked away and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I can not marry you! Times are so difficult and I forget the feeling of love sometimes. Maybe I am more like the Battousai than I realize" she ended that sentence in a whisper.

Someone smirked at this from behind the tree's shadows.

"Kaoru! I know we are in love! It has always been so!" Kumara said in slight anger, about to burst.

"Kumara…_we were_"

"No, chikusho!" Kumara raged

"Do not curse at me! Please forgive me. Gomen-nasai! I must follow my heart."

"My bishoujo (pretty girl) I still love you…." Then Kumara lost it…

_Someone watched and listed while leaning against a tree…he was pretty sure he knew this girl, it had to be his friend from long ago. She was very beautiful and a strong fighter now. The only competition he really had, that **baka** Kumara wasn't a bad fighter either. Kaoru was the only women fighter that was in such a high class, she was. _Did he just think that? The Battousai did not think like that. Kuso...

"How—after everything! I have stood by you. Damasu (to deceive), you never loved me! You USED me!" Kumara bellowed

"I, I am sorry, I am!" Kaoru said on the verge of tears, something she had not been close too doing in a long time.

"Kisama ra!"

"Doozo (please) stop insulting me." Her sadness switching to anger

Kaoru noticed Kumara's hand move to hilt of sword (as did the stranger in the shadows.) He look raged and insane, it scared Kaoru.

"You will do as I say, and you will be called a Tokosai one day." Kumara said as he grabbed his sword and pulled it, "or else" his eyes flashed.

Kaoru was too surprised to grab her sword but the stranger was not. In a flash an unknown man had Kumara on the ground.

She recognized him instantly by the god-like speed "Battousai! You, you saved me!" Kaoru had never been so shocked in all her life!

The Battousai's hair covered his eyes "Hai," was all he replied.

"Kudasai, spare me and Kumara!"

"I am not going to kill you, I just saved you women. He tried to kill you he did" he said fiercely his eyes flecked with the regular gold flecks.

"Hai," Kaoru started but then changed her mind, "Yamero (wait), I am sure he was just angry and…but he has been so kind to me and now I have…" she could not finish and she dropped to her knees on the damp soil.

"Kaoru…you are like the Battousai! He is traitor as you are!" Kumara stammer blindly through anger, "You both must die." At this the Battousai gold flecks flared into golden flames, promising to reverse Kumara's threat the other way around and kill him. "Someday, Kaoru, if you do not marry me you must die. Hitokiri Battousai, I'll even defeat you someday", he said hold out his index finger in a threatening manner. Then he ran away unharmed leaving his so called love in potential danger. For some reason Battousai did not kill him.

"You are" he paused, "not like me." He said more to himself than her, "You have some innocence."

She just stared at him.

"Do you fear me?" Battousai smirked. He moved close to Kaoru's face and ran his finger across her soft face. He could smell the rose aroma in her long, dark hair, "mamoru to protect" he finished in a whisper

A blush kept to her face? Did he whisper to protect? Honto!

"Kowaii (I am afraid), I think…" she whispered to deep violet eyes. _Violet?_ Weren't they just gold?

She smirked at him beginning to feel more comfortable under this lavender gaze, "You are powerful, and I am rather trapped."

"Trapped." He licked his lips, "Some other time."

_Some other time? What did he mean?_

Hope you liked that, this is my first fanfiction...I'm trying something new. LOL! Thanks for the comments, I decided to continue!


	3. Kaoru's Confusion

**Description: What if Kenshin met Kaoru when he was still a Battousai and she was the one who could rival him in fighting ability? What if she experienced a few similar things like he did? Kaoru is a little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how many times I pray or imagine it….don't sue me because you'll get what I have: nothing... **

**Chapter Three:**

"Kaoru" he cried, "Are…you injured?" Kumara took a deep breath because he ran back; "We defeated….the military personnel!" he took another deep breath.

Kaoru's heart rose above the clouds. Her people were alive.

The Battousai stood still for a moment. He couldn't believe what was happening. How could a freaking small village be such a threat?

Kumara looked at the Battousai and took a defense stance, _"I am sick of this Revolution! I would be married by now, and Kaoru would be mine! I hate this Battousai. He is destroying my life—I just want to stop fighting." _He thought quickly and passionately, it aroused his anger.

The Battousai charged at him and slashed his face; Kumara cried out.

"Kumara!" Kaoru said desperately.

"I am fine." He yelled, but then he swooned because he already lost so much blood.

"No…you're not." The Battousai whispered.

Kumara was struck with fear. The Battousai eyes where…inhuman or something. Golden or Amber…but then his eyes slide out of focus and Kaoru noticed his weak stance.

Battousai came at him full-force and Kumara was already battle weary, more so than Kaoru because of his great wound at his side.

"Kumara" she gasped, _"He is going to faint!" _

She rushed over to save him with a speed she never had accomplished before. She got in front of Kumara and pulled out her sword and she grunted as the force of the Battousai's blade came down upon hers.

"_She's incredible…" _The Battousai was not one to compliment—in fact it was probably the kindest thing he uttered in a long time.

Kaoru's sword cracked, "NO!" she cried urgently

"_Now is my chance…" _He raised his sword and for the first time _hesitated_. He looked down at this young girl with big blue eyes; she was younger than him—he felt…pity?

Kaoru looked up at him with pleading eyes, and then she reached for Kumara's sword and rushed into a stance. Kaoru's hair flew around her untamed as she got up, _"He is fast enough…" _she pondered in deep thought_, "…he could have killed me as I reached for the sword." _Kaoru was confused.

She looked up and the Battousai was gone…

"Honto?"

Kaoru slipped out over dreams and focused on what had just happened. Once again the Battousai had disappeared after acting contrary to his ways, but this time was different. Didn't he say _protect_? That was insane! He was just trying to bring her guard down but it wouldn't work. She would be ready.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I have a Migraine right now and I am dying! I got sick...it has lasted for freaking days...oops. I'm complaining too much! Gomen! I'll do better in the future, I hope. :) I hope you are enjoy this. This is the first Fanfic I have published, so I'm trying! lol...**

_Sayonara,  
Maui-dono_


	4. Leaving

**Description: What if Kenshin met Kaoru when he was still a Battousai and she was the one who could rival him in fighting ability? What if she experienced a few similar things like he did? Kaoru is a little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how many times I pray or imagine it….don't sue me because you'll get what I have: nothing... **

Gomen about the last chapter. I wrote that with a migraine so it might have been…bad…I still have a freaking headache and a freaking cold. Cough medicine makes you high! Really! **I feel really weird**. I might have bronchitis so I have to take the stupid stuff. I hope you feel sorry for me. haha! jk

**Chapter Four: **

Kaoru still couldn't believe how things turned out. Nearing the end of the Revolution Kumara attacked her and the Battousai, who had almost killed her, _saved her_. Kumara went mad and she partially blamed herself. How could anything become _more_ confusing?

"_What did the Battousai mean when he said '_some other time_'?" _she wondered, Could he be trusted? She doubted it, even if he did save her. One good deed: what did it prove? That he was capable of being good? Perhaps it was some sort of trickery! She was so confused.

"Kaoru…?" said a deep male voice.

Kaoru was pulled from her thoughts by the warm, familiar voice.

"Oh, father." She sighed.

"You are in deep thought." He said.

"Hai." She_ wanted_ to tell him everything but he would worry too much.

"I am glad you are safe." He sighed and placed a sweaty palm on his forehead, "I really think this  
war is no place for you, Kaoru. You are not yet 18 and women usually do not fight anyway.

"I know, Father. We discussed this already…." But she was cut off.

"I will fight for you." He said with a new look in his eyes.

"Iie!" She gasped, "Demo...Father, I know you do not wish to fight. You don't believe in it!"

"I can't let you die."

"I won't!" She said determinedly.

"You are young and you're going to die spiritually _if you're not killed_. Kaoru, please trust me", He said with a grim look.

"I can fight." She begged, for was in her nature to fight and her father saw this. He wanted to stop her before her nature grew to a passion. He knew the feeling. He had experienced it in his younger days. Wars like this made the Battousai.

"I have said what I must." He hugged her, "Please Kaoru, for me."

She gave in, "Hai, Tousan."

"Ashiteru" he said in her ear.

As her father walked away she felt her spirit drop, "Shimatta" she whispered under her breath.  
Kaoru feared it would be the last time she would see her father.

**Three months later:**

Kaoru stared out her window. _She was alone_. Her father had fallen as she feared. First her mother died, now her father died. She took a deep sigh...

"I am lonely." She thought out loud. Kumara never visited, of course. He moved away and Kaoru was thankful. It would be awkward to see Kumara; he really scared her that one day the Battousai saved her.

Since Kaoru's thoughts were all depressed she decided to get back to work. Kaoru had recently been planning to start her father's school again and teach children the Kamiya Katsushin style again. She felt it necessary because people needed to be taught to protect with the sword.

As she began to work on her plans Kaoru heard the tress rustled outside and she narrowed her eyes. Kaoru felt a familiar presence. She gazed out her window once more but she didn't see anyone. She just _felt _someone. Kaoru decided to walk outside and check things out.

The wind blew her hair and rustled her clothing so she grabbed her kimono to hold it down. It seemed like a storm was coming. It was cold and hard to focus on that presence.

"Is...Is anyone there?" she said.

The wind was Kaoru's only answer as it blew another gust her way.  
It pushed her over and a "oh" of surprise escaped her lips. She laughed at herself out loud but then she gasped. Out nowhere a hand was offered to her while she still on the ground and her hair blew about and tickled her face making it hard to see but she accepted the help and was pulled right up to the face of the Battousai.

"Battousai!" she gasped, "Why are you here?"

"To say goodbye." He said as he still held her hand.

She blushed?

"Oh…" she was at a loss for words.

"Hai, I am…leaving. I had to see you again."

He lightly brushed his lips against hers and with his god like speed—was gone.

**Well I updated this chapter a little. I took some confusing parts out. Hope you like it. I guess some people liked it...wow that's amazing. Should I go on? I thank the people who liked it and commented! When people comment it makes me want to write more :) **

_Sayonara,  
Maui_


	5. Kaoru's Loneliness

**Guess what? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!**

**Chapter five:**

The next day Kaoru still felt a little embarrassed about the Battousai kissing, well almost kissing, her. She ran her finger across her full lips and actually thought she might like to kiss him…Honto. Did she really think that? Kaoru blushed—even though she was alone, which ended up making her feel rather stupid.  
She took a deep sigh. Life was boring compared to what she lived three months ago. She had not battled in awhile or even sparred anyone in along time. Hai, life was boring. How was a girl supposed to entertain herself when three moths ago she had a father, a boyfriend, and plenty of things to do?

She ached to see her father again. She wanted him back so bad. Why did he have to go fight for her? She begged him not too. She loved her father so much….now she was alone! Even the Battousai had left. But where too? She pondered—thinking about Battousai again—she smiled and ran her fingers over her lips once more.

The Battousai was pleasant to look at, she smirked; he had a high pony-tail pulled messily up with his bangs hanging down over his handsome face. He wore dark kimono, which looked good on him. She shook her head and mentally laughed at herself, she needed to get her mind off the Battousai. Kaoru decided to head out to the market.

Kaoru's hair was fixed up neatly; it was pulled up into a sleek ponytail. She had a beautiful red kimono, which brought her raven hair, unlike her usual fighting clothes; she looked quite different.

Kaoru walked around the village looking for something entertaining to do but she just wasn't like the average girl, of course she enjoyed getting new things like accessories and in style kimonos but—she just enjoyed fighting more. She never wanted to kill anyone again though. Kaoru shuddered at those memories.

Kaoru was in deep though and, not looking where she was going, bumped into something hard and muscular.

"Kuso!" she fell on the ground and looked straight into the eyes of a good looking guy. She blushed, "Gomen…"

"It's alright, missy." The guy said with a smirk on his face. He stretched out a hand to the now disheveled girl.

"Arigato" she muttered as he helped her up.

"What is your name?" he said, still smirking. He rather liked pretty girls.

"Um…I am Kaoru Kamiya. Who are you, sir?" she said still embarrassed and also fixing her disheveled hair.

"I am Sanosuke Sagara." He took a drink from his sake and sighed happily.

"You know, that stuff can be unhealthy." Kaoru said in her blunt manner.

"Already telling me what to do?" he laughed and caused Kaoru to blush again.

"You look like your becoming pretty drunk" she pointing her index finger at him, "Your face is getting all red."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, oh never mind." She laughed, for some reason she liked this guy alright.

Just then a beautiful woman stepped out of a popular clothes shop and place her hands on her slender hips, "Sano, are you drinking _again_?

"Hai, what is it with you women?"

The woman shook her head, "As a doctor I know it has caused death…"

"Blah, Blah…I know Megumi. I shall die happy then…" he began to sound like a drunken man too.

Kaoru laughed at the whole ordeal.

Megumi—noticing Kaoru for the first time—said, "Now I see why you are out here, a pretty young girl is about." She said placing her hands back on her hips.

"What do you care?"

Megumi got a little pink, "I don't." she insisted.

Kaoru was amused; she had not been around people much lately.

"It was nice meeting you, Sanosuke." Kaoru bowed and went on her way with a smile.

"See ya' round, missy." He said and he too walked off, but not in straight line due to his sake.

Kaoru put her hand over mouth and giggled.

She ended up buying some tofu and only one blue kimono. She figured it was time to get a few new clothes since all her apparel was designed for fighting. Although her money was running a little low, she figured one new kimono was alright.

She got back to her house and was surprised to see a boy on her door step.

"Kamiya Katsushin Ryu style, huh?" he read form the sign.

"Can I help you?" she called.

"Hai, I am here to learn the use of a sword." Said the young boy.

"Really?" she said happily; finally a companion, well sort of.

"Duh, that's what I said."

"_Well, isn't he polite!" _she thought a little disappointed.

**I'll try to update soon this time :)**

**Thanks for the comments: half-breed-demon-fox, Kirin'sdaughter, scythe195! It was nice of you to comment more than once :) People actually like this..I'm amazed. Arigato!**

**Sorry I took so long to update; I have been pretty busy! Also, sorry my chapters are so short! I had to write a stupid research paper, but at least I got a B…I hate research papers! Hopefully I will be able to make longer chapters now. Those freaking papers take forever! Anyway, please review. So…am I doing okay for my first fic? Lol...**


	6. Is that Kenshin?

**I took a long time to update...again. So to make up I tried to write a longer chapter. **

**I still own nothing, for the record. **

**Chapter six**

Kaoru stared into a sapphire sky with white cotton swirled all over it. Everything looked more beautiful to her after the war; about three years had passed after the bloody Meiji Revolution that marked the end of the rule of the Shogun and the Samurai in Japan _and the death of her father_…

Kaoru ran to school, after realizing she day dreamed too long in the woods of her village. She was still teaching a different use of the sword: protection and not destruction, something that she strongly believed should be taught after all that had happened. It was funny how Kaoru looked completely different in her beautiful silk Kimonos and perfect long hair. Her hair was shorter and disheveled during the Revolution. She had a gentle appearance now with silky long hair and scars of war hidden deep in her soul.

Kaoru's life had gone fairly smooth. She had decided to continue her father's old school and she glad becasue she felt less lonely.Latley strange man claiming to be the Battousai was destroying the name of her school, though. Hewas killing others in her name. She taught the Kamiya Katsushin Ryu style which taughtand to not kill others. Kaoru was not sure if the Battousai had really returned, it wasn't his style to go around and disgrace little schools.

Sometimes Kaoru still wondered if Kenshin could change. He did save her life once, and he had moments of slight kindness. But she remembered one conversation where she spoke briefly to him and he stated that the sword could have no good use. He killed so many…

Kaoru was traveling alone one night to a village not terribly far from her home; she was going to repair her sword at a one of the better sword shops. Before Kaoru got there she was startled by the Battousai…

_"You shouldn't travel alone. Someone might kill you." He casually looked at his sword then at her with amber eyes. _

_"I can defend myself." she said it strongly but she felt the twinge of fear even though he had shown a kindness to her. For some reason she was still scared of him. They way he looked at his sword…_

_"You speak bravely but I can see fear in your eyes..." He paused, "Still afraid of me?"_

_"Battousai, the sword could have a better use!" she spoke firmly and very abruptly ignoring his question. She felt he could be a good person; she just wanted to bring it out. _

"_Honto?" he said slightly surprised by her bold and abrupt statement, but then he shook his head and said, "What else can it do but kill?"_

"_No Kenshin Himura, I believe one can protect with the sword, I will teach it one day to others like my father tried to teach it to me. I did not listen! Now...I have killed people." Kaoru said sadly. _

"_No one has spoken my name in a long time…"_

_Was his face red? It was so brief Kaoru wasn't sure it really happened…it was the Battousai after all; he did not blush…_

_His messy bangs flew freely in the wind and he did not speak. __Kaoru's hair strands also blew in the wind—blowing across her sad face and she shivered._

_Kenshin did not know why but it made him feel…feel something…to see the strong maiden so vulnerable. Kenshin actually didn't want to hurt her. He did not even know why._

_Kaoru couldn't read the look on his face. _

"_Here" he said huskily and almost awkwardly _

"_Yamero…I'm fine…" she started uneasily _

"_You are cold." He finished with a mauve look to his eyes._

"_I am." She blushed and took his blue shirt, leaving him in his white under shirt._

Kaoru remembered Kenshin so well…she could almost feel Kenshin's thoughts even though it was so long ago. That was after she battled Kenshin and before he said goodbye…

"There I go again! Day dreaming about stupid Kenshin from three years ago! I'll be late and I'm the Sensei!"

-The Next Day-

A lot of Kaoru's students had left because their parents made them; the parents of these students were afraid of "Battousai". She would find this liar who disgraced her name! She had been wandering around rather aimlessly all day with her sword hidden beneath her Kimono. Real swords were not _really_ allowed.

Then she heard it.

"Now die in the name of Kamiya." Kaoru heard off in the distance

"No!" she gasped in shock

Kaoru ran down the market street were she had heard the false remark, but it was too late. She looked around, but she saw no one. She did not see a maimed victim or even a scared person around. Kaoru sighed heavily. She was so close! What would she do to this man, though? Kaoru never killed anymore. She did not know what to do, but she would defend her name! She could just beat the freaking kuso out of him. She smirked to herself.

She pointlessly walked around becoming angered as the day dwindled. Kaoru was beginning to go over the edge with anger when she saw something that shocked her for the second time. Did she just see Kenshin? No, just a man with red hair…she had been thinking of him recently that's all…wait!

"It might…it might be the man I'm after." she thought, "You!" Kaoru yelled pointing her index finger at the unsuspecting man, "Are you the one killing people in my village?"

Kaoru, blinded senseless by her rage (like she is sometimes) attempted to strike the red haired stranger with her fist, _"Maybe Kenshin did come back to terrorize people_."

The man very quickly jumped gracefully away, only to fall like an idiot. He tripped over his Kimono and was at Kaoru's mercy.

"Oro!"

Kaoru gasp, "I, I am sorry", _"What am I thinking?"_She did not even know if it was that liar or if it was Kenshin or if Kenshin would really do that…she, she didn't know anything!

"_Red hair, scar…Is it really you, Kenshin the Battousai?"_

"Oro" he whispered again before he said, "One glance at my blade, miss and you can see that I haven't killed anyone. I am only a Rurouni that I am."

"_It cannot be The Battousai! He looks nothing like a killer. Wouldn't he recognize me too?" _she was confused, "_He looks different_…."

"I am sorry, Mr. Wanderer." Kaoru smirked, "What is so unusual about your blade then? Kenshin handed Kaoru the sword. "Your blade! It's on the wrong side!"

Kenshin thought she looked familiar, "What is your name?"

"I am…" she paused. Should she let him know? Kaoru heisted still uncertain of the whole situation, "Megumi." It was the first thing that came to her.

"You look like…" he whispered

"Honto?" she asked

"I said—nice to, er, meet you Megumi-dono" he placed his and on the back on his head and smiled.

_"Truly, he has changed if it is Kenshin!"_

Kaoru couldn't help it, he was cute. She smiled back and bowed politely, but determined to completer her mission she continued her search.

As she walked down the street Kaoru stole one more glance at the red-head, which took her attention away from what was in front of her. A strong looking man came out of a store casually. He saw his opportunity and struck. He had brutal force, but Kaoru had not slacked on her training. When he grabbed Kaoru's slim waist and threw her against the store's wall, with immense force, she was able to get up quickly and draw her sword. She ignored the pain.

"A real sword my love?" he mocked, "Isn't that against the laws of this land?" the hooded stranger spoke.

Kaoru's back hurt from the impact of the wall. "_He is stronger than the usual man." _

"And that is shiny wood?" Kaoru demanded.

He laughed and pointed his sword at her.

Kaoru tried to see his face but he also had a thin black mask on.

Kenshin watched the ordeal through slit eyes. If she could not handle the man he would help.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin watching.

Once again that brief moment gave him time to strike.

The man raised his fist _instead_ of sword and gave a blow to Kaoru's head. She began to feel herself leave consciousness. Kaoru briefly wondered why he didn't use her sword, but it was her last thought.

The red-head was there with his god-like speed and he used his reverse blade to knock the man away. The hooded man was surprised was surprised.

"Honto?" he said slightly off-balance. He peered closely, "Battousai?" and then with a flip of his cape was gone and his plans were delayed.

Kenshin grabbed the unconscious maiden and picked her up gently.

"A brave one she is." Kenshin started too smiled then he paused "She does seem familiar"

_**Later on…**_

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open and sunlight burned them through the drapes in her room teasing her with blindness. It shone on her long locks of hair adding a beautiful gleam to it and a warm glow to her dark eyes. Kaoru blinked several times, "_Where am I? What happened?" _Her memory was momentarily blank. Then her mind burst with the information of the day…the Battousai…the hooded man…her aching head…

Kenshin stared at her for a moment looking at how beautiful she was then spoke, "Miss Megumi?"

"Where is Megumi?"

Kenshin smiled, "You're awake and you do not remember the name you gave me."

"Oh um, Ohayo (good morning) Kenshin!" she said, _"My name_…"she smiled,_ "he knows I told a complete lie."_

He looked at her and smirked.

"You have saved me again, arigato." Kaoru said without thinking.

He gave her a questioning look, "Again?" but he knew why she said that.

"Um…" she thought quickly, "I am still slightly confused, Watase Yuu, Rurouni. Gomen, I am tired. I'm grateful to you."

Kenshin smiled and said, "Dou itashimashite (you're welcome)".

Kaoru felt a little afraid to have him in her house and know her whereabouts at first, but she really had no reason to give him a false name and be afraid. Kaoru began to feel happy? She was excited to see him again…she blushed..."_Rurouni_" Kaoru laughed quietly, _"Battousai—The Battousai? A Rurouni?"_

Kenshin heard her,_ "Why is she laughing?" _

She saw the look on Kenshin's face, "Gomen, I do not feel like myself." Kaoru said.

"Iie, nothing to apologize for. You took a hard blow to the head. You wound is still bleeding"

She placed her finger tips to her temple and brought them to her face; there was still some fresh blood.

"You saved me and I never even asked you your name" _"Is it really you Kenshin?"_

"Watashi no name wa Kenshin Himura desu"

She lightly gasped and smiled sleepily, "Arigato" she whispered close to his ear. Then her head fell softly on his chest. "_I can't believe its Kenshin—he's wearing pink." _The simple converse stole her energy.

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. He felt himself go tense through out his body; he was shy around women. Kenshin smiled and briefly ran his fingertips through her hair. _"So it's Kaoru."_ He relaxed and gently sent her back on her bed. Kenshin did not understand the josei (females). He felt content being back in this town and with her again. He had thought it was Kaoru and that's why he decided to bring her to this house and bandage her head. He hoped to the gods she wasn't the wrong women. It would have been rather bad if he had put the wrong person in the wrong house.

A few hours later Kaoru woke up feeling a little better. She stumbled out side and looked for Kenshin. She was glad to see he was still at her home. He was leaning against a tree looking at the sky.

"Kenshin?" she said.

He looked at her and smiled for hundredth time that day. Kaoru never saw Battousai smile that much.

"What is it Miss?"

"I lied to you…I'm sorry." She paused, "My name is not…" Kenshin cut her off.

"…Megumi, but you are Kaoru that you are." He said

For a moment Kaoru thought she saw that familiar smirk and the amber eyes of the Battousai when Kenshin spoke her name but she ignored it and said, "I guess that's how you found my house. So you did know." she blushed.

"Not at first that I did not, you look a lot _different…_" he hung on that last word and looked at her with that Battousai look again, "You did not look like that, um…polite" he stuttered because he was thinking 'you are even more beautiful' but he was a shy Rurôni.

Kaoru just stared at him. Kenshin put his hand behind his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started again. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. She halted briefly then raped her arm around Kenshin. He was shocked and all the sudden he didn't know what do with his arms and he just turned red.

Battousai yelled at him, "Grab her and kiss her idiot!" but Kenshin controlled himself and placed his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." she whispered close to his ear. He was instantly aroused.

Kaoru let go and look at him again, "Where have you been and what have you done for three years?"

Kaoru could tell he suppressed his Battousai side, she could still see him in Kenshin's eyes.

"I…" Kenshin averted his eyes from Kaoru's, "I have become a Rurouni to help others as the only way I know to pay for…"

Kaoru stopped him and said, "I understand."

Kenshin felt relieved; she just…understood and didn't make him say what he couldn't. _"Kiss her" _said his mind again.

Kaoru saw the fleck of gold and smirked. Kenshin couldn't change himself completely.

A man in black kamen mask and cape watched Kaoru "_Was the Battousai now living with Kaoru?" _He would have more trouble now if the otome maiden refused him again…

Kenshin's eyes moved into the familiar slits, when he recognized a threat. That presence…it was somehow familiar.

"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru said with worry.

"Do you sense the Ki?" he answered in a deeper voice.

She concentrated "I know you, masaka!" she knew the presence.

"Hai" said the familiar voice coming out of the shadows, "I have come for you Kaoru"

"Kumara" said Kenshin and Kaoru in unison.

Kumara took his mask off since he was revealed himhe was the same.

"Kaoru, will you not marry me now?" he said so sadly

"Kumara, it has been so long" she shook her head sadly, "After all this time, you _still_ want me?"

"We can start over. Gomen-nasai Kaoru, please.

"Zettai yurusenai, how can I forget all?"

"Hai, wa ka ri ma su. (Yes, I understand)" said Kumara. He fell silent. His eyes, devoid of emotion,went blank again and he became angrier. This side of him did not understand, or just did not except. Kaoru did not see or notice the shifts in personality, but Kenshin did. He thought he might even understand this man better.

Kaoru couldn't believe after three years and a few months Kumara comes from _nowhere_ proposing. He was psycho—he had to be!

"Then you must die." Kumara said full of revenge. Kumara' flare of rage sent his blade tip straight to Kaoru's heart...

**Ok, I know I probably annoyed you with the "do you like it" kuso, but u gotta understand! I just didn't think anyone would _actually _like my writting. I enjoy writting; I just figured it wasn't all that great, but I put it on the site anyway...go figure. I love you people now. Mad-4-Manga gave a lot of comments, arigato!  
Sayonara ,  
Maui**


End file.
